


More to the Bazhir

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [31]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Acceptance, Assimilation, Bazhir, Blood, Cultural Differences, Culture, Gen, Identity, Knight and Squire - Freeform, Magic, Ritual, cultural clashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Zahir reminds Jon there is more to the Bazhir than blood.





	More to the Bazhir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

More to the Bazhir

“There’s more to the Bazhir than blood,” said Zahir in a tone abrasive as sand, and Jon knew in his soul despite the blood rite that made him Bazhir and the magic ritual that exalted him to Voice, his desert-proud squire didn’t see him as Bazhir.


End file.
